The Crazy, On Drugs Story (not literally)
by Rosetta Silvermist muahahahaha
Summary: A crazy messed up story that will have humor only few may understand. Contains OC. Warning: meh, just see the story for it.No flames please! I am a rookie writer and it's my first story. Rated T because it may have cursing. Probably not though.


**Warning: This story may contain OOCness, craziness, and constipation. You have been warned young grasshopper. **

**Pwease do no flames! *does Beastboy's cute kitten face thing from that Lightning and Thunder episode* It's my first story, I have a crazy imagination, and I'm not an old geezer like authors on here... (no offence to the old timers... hahaha jk :D) I also tend not to plan or think ahead, go with the flow, hate checking for mistakes, and go on THOUSANDS of tangents... Hopefully I'll improve... sowwy...**

**Pairings include: Jerikole, OMG I just ADORE that pairing! Robstar! and er, um, I'll think about it. Maybe BB/Rae?**

**More Warning!: Though I was born on Valentines, I am terrible with romance so yeah, please don't hate me...**

**Also! Please help me on stuff like grammar and correct me on your reviews! Thank you! You are much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans, sadly, doesn't belong to me. :'( If it did A) there would be more BB/Rae cuz i was confused on why they made them an old married couple, ha lol. B) More development on "Jericho" and Slade and such C) Development on more characters that just came out of nowhere on Calling All Titans D) Not just canceling my all time favorite shoe, lol i mean show, for either some stupid reason or no reason. **

**Now onto the story, also I tend to talk a lot!**

**Readers: Just get on with it!**

**Me: Ok, ok...**

****The Crazy, Messed Up, WTF? Day

It had started out like any other day. The birds chirping, the leaves rustling, and getting beaten up by none other than the Teen Titans. I, on the other hand, was enjoying a nice cup of tea while laughing at the "doctor's" patheticness. ( is that word?) You may be wondering who I am exactly. Why, I'm none other than... Insane Girl! Yeah, I have to work on that name. Though, it does suit me. Later that day, I got bored so I decided to try and break into the Titans' tower.

I tried swimming there first, but i am like a cat when it comes swimming. Terrible. I ended up using a boat that my friend lent me. Don't ask how she got it. When I tried to break in, well you can guess what happened. I got caught.

"Hehe, how's it going?" I said awkwardly.

"Who are you and why are trying to infiltrate our tower?" Robin questioned.

"I'm a normal girl who got bored and broke into your tower, Grayson," I answered.

" How do you know my last name?" a surprised Robin asked.

"I know everything Robin. Lol, just kidding. I just read your mind," I said.

" What is this lol you speak of?" Starfire asked.

" Its just an acronym for laugh out loud. No one really laughs though. Normal people don't say it outside of texting and such, but I'm just awesome like that," I replied.

**Time Skip! A Few Days Later**

Now I am part of Titans East. It is HILARIOUS here. Now I bet you are wondering what my powers are. They are reading minds, controlling plants, and seeing into the future. I also have this curse thing that makes me look like the person that a boy likes. If they are already with the one they love, they see me as I am. If they aren't, however, when they tell me who I look like, regardless if its by thought or speaking, I have but a months time to bring those two lovebirds together or I lose my powers. In short my curse thing makes me able to play evil matchmaker for people.

" You got sushi?!" Aqualad exclaimed.

" Eat it or starve, Aqualad, eat it or starve," I said.

**Sorry that the first chapter was so short but I have limited time on the internet. I'll try and make it longer next time. It's just that I got bored doing this. BLARG! Writing is harder than I thought. This was just an idea that popped into my head, by the way. I also tend to procrastinate, so it might be a while before my next update. Please Review! :)**


End file.
